Je T'aime
by Kuroi Aka Aqilla-san
Summary: Bersahabat itu memang tidak mudah, di dalamnya selalu ada kata cinta. Sasuke mencintai Sakura, namun Sakura selalu mencintai Naruto, dan ia tahu jika Naruto mencintai Hinata yang suka pada Sasuke./ Collab with AsaManis TomatCeri/ Chapter III Update!/"Aku memang seperti ini. Selalu melarikan diri saat aku merasa kesal! Lalu kau mau apa!" / RnR?
1. Friendship

**Yuhuuu, Mey dan Rima di sini. Kami datang membawa fic ringan, temanya gak berat-berat, namun kami selalu berharap dapat memuaskan para pembaca.**

**Awal kami bisa collab... karena kami merasa ide kami cocok untuk dipadukan jadi satu bersama cokelat panas #dor! Hasil beberapa minggu kami bicarakan, jadilah fic ini.**

**Gak usah lama-lama, langsung aja. Happy reading.^^**

**.**

**.**

Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto**

and a story by** Uchiha Hana Richan **and** AsaManis TomatCeri**

**.**

**.**

**Je T'aime**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Friendship**

Jika diceritakan memang singkat, tapi kami menjalaninya pelan-pelan. Dari hari ke hari, awal pertemuan yang singkat membawa kami pada kebersamaan. Bermacam-macam karakter berbeda dari masing-masing kami, namun itulah yang membuat kami menjadi unik.

.

.

Hari pertama sekolah di SMU Nishi, sekolah swasta yang dekat dari rumahku. Saat pembagian kelas, aku bersumpah, aku akan ramah pada teman-teman baruku nanti. Setelah memasuki kelas, aku melihat anak perempuan yang sedang diam duduk sendiri di sisi pojok paling depan, sepertinya belum berkenalan dengan yang lainnya. Saat itu aku berfikir itu adalah kesempatan bagus untukku mengajaknya berteman.

Aku mendekatinya kemudian berhenti tepat di depannya, membuatnya langsung menatapku. Matanya indah sekali, warna lavender, rambutnya yang berwarna indigo juga kelihatannya halus sekali. Seperti puteri perempuan ini.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Hei, bangku di sebelahmu kosong, kan?" tanyaku. Ia balas tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang memerah, kemudian mengangguk. Langsung saja aku menyambar duduk di sana, kemudian kembali menghadapnya yang sudah di sebelahku.

"Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura." ucapku sambil menjulurkan tanganku untuk berjenalan dengannya. Ia sedikit gugup menjabat tanganku. Wow, aku bisa merasakan tangannya halus sekali, tapi dingin dan gemetar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku rasa dia ini pemalu.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Astaga, suaranya pun lembut sekali. Jadi namanya Hyuuga Hinata... Hyuuga? NANI?!

"Wooah, bukankah Hyuuga itu pemilik saham Family Restaurant yang cabangnya sudah menyebar banyak itu?" Aku memasang wajah terkejut.

"I-iya," jawabnya gugup. Aku langsung memejamkan mataku sambil mengangguk-angguk dengan kedua tanganku yang terlipat di dada, "Pantas saja."

Tadinya aku berfikir orang kaya itu semua sombong, ternyata baru kali ini aku bertemu gadis ini, keturunan anak orang kaya yang mau bersekolah di sekolah swasta yang biasa saja. Bahkan dia tidak sombong, justru pemalu sekali.

"AYO, TEME, NANTI KITA TELAT!"

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK, BODOH!"

Aku dan Hinata menengok berbarengan, begitupun siswa-siswi yang lain. Ada keributan apa itu di luar? Dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka kasar, memperlihatkan sosok lelaki rambut jabrig tengah menarik lengan lelaki rambut _emo_. Mereka itu kenapa, datang-datang sudah ribut? Memang telat, tapi kan belum ada guru—

"Kyaaaa~ Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kyaaa..."

Dari sini aku bisa tahu, sebagian dari anak perempuan di kelas mengenal salah satu lelaki yang terlambat itu.

.

.

"Kelompok terdiri dari empat orang, dua perempuan, dan dua laki-laki. Kelompok silahkan tentukan sendiri." ucap guru bermasker itu langsung membuatku lemas. Kalau kelompok sudah pasti aku selalu dengan Hinata. Tapi dua lelaki lagi? Siapa yang mau aku ajak? Aku memelas di meja sambil menengok ke arah Hinata di sampingku, "Hinata, kalau kita berdua, siapa dua lelaki lagi?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak ta—"

"Halo, Hinata, Sakura, boleh kan aku sekelompok dengan kalian?" Sebuah suara membuatku dan Hinata menengok, Naruto rupanya. Hinata melirikku, aku mengerti dan tersenyum.

"B-boleh,"

"Tunggu dulu, tapi kita masih kurang satu orang." kataku. Naruto nyengir, "Itu hal mudah," katanya langsung menengok ke arah lelaki _emo_ yang sedang dikerumuni anak-anak perempuan, "Sasuke, kau sekelompok denganku! Jangan protes!" teriaknya.

Anak-anak perempuan di sana menatap Naruto sebal, mereka itu selalu Sasuke, Sasuke. Bukankah Naruto itu baik? Dia juga manis. Eh?

.

.

Sejak sekelompok dalam mengerjakan sebuah tugas dari guru Kakashi, entah sejak kapan kamu berempat sudah bertukar-tukar nomor ponsel, sering bermain bersama. Yang tak kuduga, ternyata Hinata tinggal di kompleks sebelah. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke yang memang sahabat dari kecil tinggal di kompleks XX yang lumayan jauh dari kompleks aku dan Hinata.

**:: Je T'aime ::**

Sekarang, sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Kami sudah lulus dari SMU Nishi dan berjanji akan masuk Universitas yang sama. Yaitu Universitas Tokyo. Kami berhasil dengan tes masing-masing. Namun walau satu kampus, ternyata jurusan yang kami ambil berbeda. Aku mengambil tes fakultas kedokteran, Hinata sastra, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke Hukum. Mereka berdua itu memang sahabat sejati, selalu bersama.

Sudah tiga bulan kami kuliah, aku dan Hinata sudah saling menjaga rahasia. Hinata tahu jika aku menyukai Naruto, dan aku tahu Hinata menyukai Sasuke.

Lamunanku buyar begitu mendapati tepukan di bahuku. Aku menengok, itu Sasuke.

"Jika melamun di tempat ini, kau bisa dikerjai orang." ucapnya seraya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengaku. Saat ini kantin kampus memang lumayan ramai, tapi aku lebih suka melamun sendiri di sini.

Sasuke membuka minuman kalengnya dan meneguknya, kemudian kembali menengok ke arahku. Aku kembali menopang dagu, "Jam kuliahmu sudah selesai?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Hn,"

"Lalu di mana Naruto? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama."

"Sedang menunggu jam Hinata selesai," ucap Sasuke santai, kemudian kembali meneguk minuman kalengnya. Kenapa dia bisa sesantai itu? Padahal Hinata menyukainya, apa dia tidak sadar? Hinata ingin Sasuke yang memperhatikannya, bukan Naruto. Lagipula... aku ini cemburu.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto sangat peduli sekali dengan Hinata. Aku pernah bertanya saat berdua saja dengannya, alasannya dia bilang karena Hinata lemah dan butuh seseorang yang menjaganya. Itu memang benar, tapi... aku kan menyukainya. Dan Sasuke, aku tidak tahu apa jalan fikirnya. Dia itu terlalu tertutup, kadang aku sendiri kesal bicara dengannya.

"Sasuke," panggilku.

"Hn?"

Aku memandangnya lekat, "Kira-kira, siapa gadis yang kau sukai?" tanyaku penuh ingin tahu.

"..."

"..."

Aku diam menunggu Sasuke berkata. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin tahu. Apakah Uchiha yang tidak peka ini mempunyai orang yang disukai?

"Tidak ada."

GUBRAK!

Dia memang _cool_, tapi terkadang ucapannya itu membuatku membatu! Dasar!

Lama aku mengobrol dengan Sasuke, walau dia ini irit bicara, tapi setidaknya aku tidak usah membuang waktu dengan melamun sendirian. Sekitar sepuluh menit aku dan Sasuke ngobrol, aku melihat sosok Hinata dan Naruto datang menghampiriku dan Sasuke. Aku tersenyum.

"Ah, itu mereka!" seruku tak membuat Sasuke menengok. Yah, biarkan saja. Aku melambaikan tangan, "Hei, kalian lama sekali!"

"Hahaha... Maaf ya, Sakura." kata Naruto langsung menyambar kursi di sebelah Sasuke dan kemudian duduk. Tanpa janjian pun, tiap kuliah selesai, kami memang selalu bertemu di sini. Setelah Hinata duduk di sebelahku, Naruto kembali bangun teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Hinata, kau mau minum tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh?"

Sakit memang aku selalu melihat Naruto yang selalu perhatian pada Hinata, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa cemburuku sekarang...

"Kau belikan saja, tidak usah tanya." Sasuke mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Aku tidak tahu apa jalan fikirnya, tapi yang jelas itu terkadang membuatku benci. Aku benci sifat Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja menyatukan hubungan mereka.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Hahaha, iya ya."

"Naruto, tidak perlu—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata." Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata yang akan menolak, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Melihat itu, aku salah tingkah sehingga langsung memutar-mutarkan sedotan di gelas jus milikku yang sudah kosong. Aku bisa merasakan saat ini Hinata tengah melirikku, aku bisa merasakan jika Hinata meminta maaf. Sudahlah, bukan salahnya kan.

Inilah, hal yang membuat kami terkadang menjadi sering bertengkar. Ya, sejak kami kuliah, tak jarang aku marah dan pergi karena kesal melihat Naruto dan Hinata, juga kesal melihat Sasuke yang membiarkan mereka berduaan. Sasuke akan memarahiku dengan ucapan-ucapan pedasnya, dia akan bilang aku pemarah, manja, atau apapun saat aku marah.

Dan Hinata mencoba menjauhi Naruto dengan jarang berkumpul, tapi itu justru membuat Naruto terlihat tidak senang. Awalnya aku berfikir kami seperti ini karena kesibukan kuliah yang kami hadapi, tapi ternyata hubungan kami merenggang karena... cinta sudah tumbuh di antara kami. Aku tidak tahu apakah Naruto menyukai Hinata atau tidak, aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang disukai Sasuke, sementara cintaku dan Hinata menjadi semakin besar.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang, membawakan dua gelas jus alpukat dan kemudian kembali duduk di samping Sasuke. "Ini minumanmu, Hinata." Naruto menyodorkan gelas itu pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih,"

Lama sekali kami diam, hingga kantin mulai terlihat ramai karena jam kuliah banyak yang sudah selesai dan ingin bersantai di kantin. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"Hei, hei, katanya nanti malam akan ada konser gratis di dekat kompleks Hinata dan Sakura," Naruto nyengir, "kalian tidak mau nonton?"

"Aku sudah dengar soal itu. Kau akan datang?" Aku akhirnya ikut berucap. Aku memang tahu soal akan ada konser malam ini di dekat kompleksku dan Hinata yang bersebelahan, karena band itu masih baru, mereka mempromosikan albumnya. Dan aku fikir sepertinya Naruto tertarik.

Naruto justru menengok ke arah Hinata, "Hm... Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?" tanyanya.

Hinata sedikit terkejut, "E-eto, terserah kalian saja."

Padahal aku yang ikut usul juga, kenapa malah Hinata yang ditanya? Apa Naruto tidak akan datang jika Hinata tidak bisa? Berfikir itu aku langsung kesal dan menggebrak meja, membuat semua yang ada di situ sedikit terkejut.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang."

Setelah berkata begitu, aku langsung berdiri dan menyambar tasku. "Sakura, kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya Naruto. Sudahlah, tidak usah basa-basi. Itu justru akan membuatku semakin berharap banyak.

"Aku lupa ada urusan penting. Nanti malam aku akan datang, kita bertemu nanti malam jam tujuh di depan pintu gerbang konser." kataku tanpa melirik Naruto sedikit pun, setelah itu aku melangkah untuk segera pergi dari sana. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, aku mendengar suara Sasuke yang sangat dingin bergumam, "Bodoh!"

Sekilas aku berhenti, tapi akhirnya aku melanjutkan langkahku, tak memperdulikannya. Sasuke itu, selalu saja mengataiku bodoh, egois, atau manja. Dia selalu sebal melihat tingkahku yang sering kali tiba-tiba marah. Tapi aku tidak mungkin bilang jika ini karena aku cemburu. Sasuke pasti akan mengatakannya pada Naruto. Aku tidak mau persahabatan ini berakhir karena cinta...

**:: Je T'aime ::**

Kusisir perlahan rambut sebahu milikku sambil memandang pantulan wajahku di cermin. Setelah selesai dan merasa aku siap, aku langsung berdiri untuk segera berangkat karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18:45, aku harus sampai jam tujuh. Tapi baru aku akan membuka pintu, pintu kamarku sudah dibuka dari luar, memperlihatkan sosok ibuku.

"Ibu, mengagetkan saja!"

"Hahaha, maaf ya. Itu, ada Sasuke menjemputmu." ucap ibu sambil tersenyum. Sasuke? Menjemputku?

Setelah sampai di teras, memang benar Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi. "Sasuke?"

Uchiha bungsu itu menengok dan langsung berdiri, "Sudah siap? Ayo,"

"Kau menjemputku?"

"Kau fikir siapa yang ada di depanmu?" Sasuke mendengus. Diam-diam, dia memang kelihatan perhatian, tapi jika sudah kutanya alasannya, jawabannya itu malah membuatku kesal. Huh!

Setelah menaiki motor Sasuke sekitar dua puluh menit, akhirnya kami sampai. Kulihat tempatnya memang ramai sekali, aku fikir kita mungkin tidak akan berdesakkan. Selesai memarkir, Sasuke menepuk pundakku, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tapi aku fikir tempat ini... apa tidak ramai? Aku tidak suka berdesakkan." ucapku. Kulihat iris Sasuke menyapu sekeliling, setelah itu ia mulai melangkah, "Itu Naruto dan Hinata, ayo."

Kami pun akhirnya menuju ke arah mereka. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka sudah bisa berdua. Apakah Naruto menjemput Hinata? Aku semakin kesal saja... Harusnya aku tidak usah datang tadi...

"Hinata, aku ingin bicara." ucapku datar. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian kami pun pergi menjauh dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah merasa sudah jauh, aku menatap Hinata antusias, "Hinata, apa Naruto tadi menjemputmu?" tanyaku. Terserah mau dibilang berlebihan atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya.

Hinata menunduk, "I-iya..."

"Kau tidak menolaknya?"

"Aku sudah berusaha, tapi... Naruto tetap memaksa,"

"..." Aku diam, menatap Hinata sedih. Apa aku tidak mau mengakuinya jika Naruto lebih perhatian dengan Hinata? Dari dulu, Naruto itu memang perhatian pada Hinata, tapi bukan cinta kan? Pasti bukan...

Hinata menatapku, "Kau marah?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang pelan. Aku diam, aku tidak tahu apakah aku marah atau tidak. Akh... padahal ini bukan salah Hinata...

"..."

"Jika aku jujur, k-kau... tak ada apa-apanya dibanding aku, Sakura..."

Aku yang menunduk langsung menatap Hinata, kini giliran Hinata yang menunduk. "Apa kau tahu perasaanku saat Sasuke menjauhiku?" ucap Hinata, "Sasuke... secara tidak sengaja menyatukan hubunganku dengan Naruto. Padahal aku menyukainya, t-tapi... Sasuke selalu dekat denganmu."

"..."

"Aku iri padamu. Walau Sasuke itu dingin, tapi dia akan memarahimu, mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku merasa Sasuke tak akan bisa kujangkau, Sakura..."

"Hinata..."

Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Memang, Sasuke akan memarahiku saat aku sedang merajuk, Sasuke akan mengkhawatirkanku saat aku marah dan akan pulang sendiri. Tapi aku fikir itu karena aku adalah sahabatnya. Aku tidak pernah berfikir jika itu membuat Hinata seperti ini. Tuhan, apakah aku ini bukan sahabat yang baik...?

"M-maaf, aku mengatakan hal yang aneh, tapi...," Hinata mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pahit, "kau dan aku sama, kan. Kita sama-sama cemburu pada orang yang kita suka."

Susah payah aku menyunggingkan senyum. Meskipun Hinata bilang begitu, aku tetap sakit. Naruto akan selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada Hinata. Sasuke seperti itu karena aku sahabatnya, lain dengan Naruto yang memperlakukan Hinata lebih...

Akhirnya aku dan Hinata kembali, setelah memasuki arena menonton konser, aku tidak memperhatikan konser sama sekali. Aku masih memikirkan ucapan Hinata. Entahlah, tapi aku merasa ada yang ganjal. Sekitar lima belas menit berlalu, aku terus memperhatikan Naruto yang menghibur Hinata yang kakinya sakit karena terlalu lama berdiri.

Aku merasa suasana tidak enak, dan beginilah aku, akan pamit pulang menghindari mereka. Aku menengok ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kananku, "Sasuke, aku—"

"Mau pulang kan?"

Aku diam, kemudian mengangguk menjawab Sasuke. Kurasakan Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kau itu boleh manja, tapi jangan saat seperti ini!" ketus Sasuke.

Selalu saja, mengataiku manja, manja, aku benci! Aku menatap kesal Sasuke, "Terserah kau saja, aku tetap akan pulang!" ucapku meninggikan suaraku, membuat Naruto dan Hinata menengok ke arahku. Sedetik kemudian, aku langsung melangkah untuk keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang di sini.

"Sakura," Naruto dan Hinata memanggilku berbarengan, namun tak kuhiraukan. Karena kami berada tak jauh dari pintu keluar, aku menjadi tidak sulit untuk keluar. Setelah keluar dari gerbang, aku mempercepat langkahku, tapi tiba-tiba kurasakan lenganku ditarik seseorang. Aku menengok, itu Sasuke.

"Jangan bertindak semaumu!"

Aku menarik lenganku dengan paksa, "Itu terserah diriku!" Aku berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahku, tapi lagi-lagi langkahku terhenti karena kali ini Sasuke menarik baju belakangku. Sial!

"Jika kau menuruti kata-kataku, kau tak akan bisa pulang sendiri. Ini sudah malam, tak ada kendaraan!" katanya. Akhirnya mataku sudah berkaca-kaca. Aku memang tak tahu jalan pulang walau tempat ini dekat dengan kompleksku, dan memang berbahaya jika aku pulang sendirian. Akhirnya aku menurutinya. "Berbalik," ucap Sasuke membuatku membalikkan badanku masih sambil menunduk.

Tak lama kemudian, kulihat tangan Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tangan, "Sekarang, lap air matamu. Wajahmu jelek jika seperti itu."

Dengan kasar aku mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap air mataku yang hanya keluar sedikit. Payah sekali, ternyata sudah menangis begini. Walau menunduk, aku bisa melihat kaki Sasuke berbalik, "Ayo, aku antar pulang."

"..."

Melihat aku bergeming, Sasuke langsung menarik tanganku untuk berjalan. Sasuke... Walau perkataannya pedas, tapi dia memang perhatian. Tapi yang aku sukai itu Naruto, kan? Aku tidak tahu kenapa akhirnya persahabatan kami menjadi seperti ini. Perlahan merenggang, menjadi banyak amarah, emosi, dan rasa cemburu.

Antara kami, hanya aku dan Hinata yang terjerat dalam percintaan kami berempat, aku belum mengetahui siapa yang dicintai Naruto. Apakah gadis yang ada di kampus? Atau... Hinata-kah? Aku akan sakit jika itu benar, karena Naruto bilang Naruto perhatian dengan Hinata karena Hinata membutuhkannya. Aku yakin itu... Dan aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang Sasuke cintai. Atau memang ia belum tertarik dengan seorang gadis?

Aku tidak tahu perasaan khusus apa yang Naruto berikan pada Hinata, aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaan Hinata yang cemburu padaku, karena Sasuke perhatian padaku karena aku ini sahabatnya kan?

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku...**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenernya ini mau dipublish awal Desember, tapi karena tertunda semesteran, baru dipublish sekarang. Oke, bagaimana ficnya? Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review.**

**Terima kasih udah baca chap satu. See you.^^**

**Tertanda,**

**Mey dan Rima**


	2. Broken Heart

**Hai-hai :D**

**Kak Mey dan aku datang lagi #Blink**

**Hohohoho, Terima kasih yang udah repiu :d sini kupeluk satu-satu #Diienjek.**

**Yosh, sebelumnya aku mau bilang kalo Chapter genap itu aku yang bikin :D, sedangkan Chapter ganjil kak mey yang bikin :D**

**Jadi mohon maaf kalo Chapter genapnya kurang memuaskan :D**

**Yep, tanpa banyak cincong lagi, let's Begin :D**

**.**

**.**

Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto**

and a story by** Uchiha Kz **and** AsaManis TomatCeri**

**.**

**.**

**Je T'aime**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter II : Broken heart**

Hari ini aku harus menahan sakit lagi melihat Hinata yang dijemput oleh Naruto. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan penuh kelembutan. Hey, yang di sini menyukai Naruto itu aku, bukan Hinata! Jadi yang harusnya dipandang Naruto itu aku, Bukan Hinata! Kutegaskan sekali lagi, bukan Hinata!

Bagaimana aku bisa tahu bahwa Naruto tadi menjemput Hinata? Wajar saja, rumah Hinata dekat dengan rumahku. Tentu saja aku bisa melihat adegan pegangan tangan antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Sekarang aku berada di dalam mobil _Sport_ Sasuke. Ya, memang dari dulu sampai sekarang Sasuke selalu mengantar-jemputku. Terkadang aku berpikir, mengapa ia selalu baik denganku?

"Tak baik melamun pagi-pagi." ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Hei, terserahku." ucapku kesal.

"Hn, aku hanya memberi tahumu. Tidak lucu 'kan, jika orang melihat kau kesurupan di mobilku?" ucapnya kalem.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan." ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

Suasana kembali hening. Jujur, aku sebenarnya tak tahan dengan keheningan ini. Aku pun mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, Sasuke. Apakah kau menyukai Hinata?" tanyaku basa-basi.

CIIIITTT

Mobil Sasuke berhenti mendadak. Hampir saja kepalaku terbentur dengan _Dasbor_ mobil Sasuke.

"Hei, Kau gila? Kau mau kepalaku terbentur, hah?!" teriakku jengkel.

"Hn, _Urusai_." ucap Sasuke dingin.

Aku tak berani bicara lagi, karena aku tahu Sasuke sedang marah. Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku. Mataku terasa panas. Dari dulu aku memang tak tahan jika dimarahi oleh Sasuke.

Aku mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Sesaat kemudian ia memegang daguku sambil berkata dengan nada yang lembut. "Maafkan aku."

Mobil _Sport_ Sasuke berhenti di parkiran yang memang disediakan di _Universitas Tokyo_. Terdengar teriakan para fans Sasuke yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu. Dari jauh terlihat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"N-Naruto-_kun_. Apakah kau menyukai S-Sakura-_chan..._?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Tampaknya gadis berambut _Indigo_ itu berharap agar cinta sahabatnya terbalaskan.

"Hm... Ya, aku sangat menyukai Sakura-_chan_. Ia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku sangat menyukainya." jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya itu.

"_Souka._ Apakah... Naruto-_kun_ mencintainya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"A-apa? Tidak, Hinata-_chan_. Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang kusuka." ucapnya sambil membuka kaleng sodanya.

"E-eh? Siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada kecewa. Gadis itu terlihat sedih ketika ia tau bahwa cinta sahabatnya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu, Hinata-_chan_." ucap Naruto. "Daripada kita membahas itu, lebih baik kita menuju ke tempat kita biasa berkumpul saja. Ayo!" ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri berdoa dalam hatinya agar Naruto melepaskan gandengannya. Karena ia tak mau Sakura melihatnya dan Naruto bergandengan seperti itu.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat dimana kami—aku, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata—sering berkumpul.

Tetapi mungkin itu adalah pilihan yang salah. Setelah aku sampai disana, tampak naruto yang sedang berlari-lari kecil sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Tuhan, apakah memang Naruto tak mencintaiku?

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_." sapanya sambil memamerkan cengirannya. Jangan, jangan tunjukan cengiran itu. Karena itu membuatku terbuai lebih dalam dengan cintamu, Naruto.

"Hai Naruto." Sebisa mungkin kutunjukan senyum manisku. Hinata menatapku dengan takut-takut.

"Yo, _Teme_. Bisa aku bicara sembentar?" ucap Naruto. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Tapi mungkin ini persoalan serius.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku pinjam Teme sebentar ya~" ucap Naruto.

"Hei, aku bukan ibunya, untuk apa kau meminta izinku?!" ucapku pura-pura marah. Hinata terkikik kecil, tetapi langsung ditahannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Kedua tangannya mengepal. Suasana di sekitar Sasuke terasa dingin. Tapi, toh tak masalah bagiku.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_~, Sakura-_chan_." ucap Naruto sambil menyeret Sasuke.

Sekarang tinggal aku dan Hinata. Entah mengapa aku merasa suasana di sekitar kami terasa mencekam.

"Jadi..." aku membuka pembicaraan. "Kau tak menolak Naruto lagi saat ia menjemputmu, Hm?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis.

"Aku sudah menolak. T-tapi..., seperti biasa, ia memaksa...," Gadis _Indigo _itu menarik nafas "dan kau juga tak menolak Sasuke, kan? Kurasa kita impas." lanjutya dengan nada dingin. Hey, aku tak tahu bahwa Hinat bisa berkata dengan nada dingin.

"_Well, _aku sudah menolak. Tapi kau tahu Sasuke. Dia tetap menyeretku."

"..."

"..."

Suasana menjadi hening. Aku pun melirik Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat berpikir keras. Lalu sesaat kemudian, ia menghela nafas, "B...baiklah, Sakura-_chan_. Kurasa kita terlalu bertingkah kekanakan. Anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi." ucap Hinata sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

_Well, _mengatakannya memang mudah, Hinata. Tapi melakukannya tak semudah yang kau kira. Hatiku di sini telah terlanjut terluka sangat dalam. Mungkin kita memang tak cocok menjadi teman. _Ne, _Hinata?

**:: Je T'aime ::**

Terlihat dari jauh dua orang pemuda sedang berjalan menuju pohon sakura yang berada di belakang Universitas di mana mereka bersekolah. Yang satu berambut _Emo _dan yang satu lagi berambut _Spike_. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

Naruto dan Sasuke—nama kedua pemuda tadi—duduk di bawah pohon sakura tersebut. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke menyodorkan minuman kaleng yang ia ambil dari tasnya.

"_Thanks, Teme."_ ucap Naruto. Laki-laki berambut kuning cerah itu meneguk isi minuman kaleng tersebut—tentu saja setelah membukanya. Suasana menjadi hening. Kedua pemuda itu memejamkan mata mereka—entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Kudengar kau makin dekat dengan Sakura-_chan_." ucap Naruto.

"Kau juga makin dekat dengan Hinata." ucap Sasuke kalem.

"Hahaha, kau boleh berkata begitu. Tapi kurasa Hinata menjauhiku. Dia selalu menolak ketika kuantar atau kujemput." ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Hn, mungkin ia hanya bosan melihat mukamu yang bodoh itu, _Dobe._" ucap Sasuke cuek. Naruto memutar bola matanya. Lalu ia kembali meneguk minuman kaleng yang Sasuke berikan tadi. Pemuda itu tampaknya sedang berpikir.

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucap Naruto. "Aku semakin mencintai dan menyayanginya." sambungnya dengan nada lirih.

Sasuke terdiam. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir nasehat apa yang cocok ia berikan kepada sahabatnya yang tengah _Kasmaran_ itu.

"Kurasa kau harus coba untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu." ucap sasuke pada akhirnya.

Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya. Pipinya bersemu. Pemuda itu menggaruk pelan pipinya yang tidak gatal itu. "Kau gila, _Teme_! Mana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku." ucap naruto gugup.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kemudian, Pemuda berambut _emo_ itu berkata kepada Naruto, "_Well,_ mungkin itu memang ide gila," Sasuke menenggak habis minuman kalengnya "tapi apa salahnya mencoba?" Kemudian, bungsu _Uchiha_ itu meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang duduk termenung.

**:: Je T'aime ::**

Semenjak perkataan Sasuke tadi, Naruto sama sekali tak bisa memperthatikan sedikit pun materi yang dibahas oleh Asuma Sarutobi—Dosen yang mengajar sekarang. Naruto terus melamun sambil menengok ke luar dari jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

Pikirannya melayang kepada perkataan Sasuke tadi. Batinnya berpikir, mungkinkah mengungkapkan perasaannya adalah tindakan yang benar?

"Uzumaki naruto. Bisakah kau memperhatikan pernjelasanku?" Teguran Asuma Sarutobi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"_H...Hai', sensei. Sumimasen."_ ucap naruto dengan lemas. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara berat Asuma Sarutobi yang menggelegar di kelas Naruto.

**:: Je T'aime ::**

"_Tadaima."_ ucap Naruto dengan nada lesu.

"_Okaerinasai, _Naru-_chan_." Ucap Kushina Uzumaki—ibu Naruto. "Tumben kau tidak ceria, sayang." ucap Kushina dengan nada lembut.

"Ah, aku hanya kelelahan, bu." jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum. Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya yang biasanya semangat menjadi lesu seperti itu. "Mungkin ia sedang ada masalah." ucap Kushina.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang _King Size-_ku. Tubuhku terasa lelah, kepalaku berdenyut-denyut semenjak perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"_Kurasa kau harus coba mengungkapkan cintamu."_

Arrgghh, belum melakukannya saja sudah membuatku pusing. Aku mengacak rambutku pelan. Apakah menyatakan perasaanku dengan Hinata adalah hal yang tepat?

Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya berharap Hinata tidak menjauhiku. Aku takut persahabatan kami hancur hanya karena cinta. Haruskah aku mengesampingkan perasaanku demi persahabatan kami? Atau aku harus menyatakan perasaanku walau persahabatan kami taruhannya?

Aku bingung!

"Kau terlihat banyak pikiran, Naruto." Aku pun menoleh ke orang yang tiba-tiba berbicara kepadaku. Ternyata itu ayahku—Namikaze Minato.

"Ayah. Kapan ayah masuk ke kamarku?" tanyaku sambil menyudahi rebahanku.

"Masalah wanita, eh?" ucap ayah sambil meneguk kopinya. Hei, bahkan ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ayah belum menjawab pertanyaanku." ucapku pura-pura merajuk.

"Hahahaha. Iya-iya. Ayah baru saja masuk. Sekarang giliranmu menjawab pertanyaan ayah." ucap ayahku.

"Huh. Iya, ini memang tentang wanita." ucapku. Aku pun mulai menceritakan awal mula aku bertemu Hinata, sampai selesai.

"_Souka._ Menurut ayah, kau lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu terbaik untuk kau dan dia." ucap ayah. Aku tahu, aku pasti memilih yang terbaik untuk semua. Tetapi, masalahnya apa yang terbaik untuk kami?

"_Wakata. _Sampai bertemu di taman, Hinata." ucapku mengakhiri percakapan antara aku dan Hinata lewat ponsel.

Hari ini, aku dan Hinata berencana untuk pergi ke _mall_. Kami memutuskan untuk bertemu di taman. Kami memang tidak pergi bersama. Karena Hinata ada urusan perusahaan. Aku tak habis pikir, mengapa Hiashi _ji-san_ tega membiarkan Hinata melakukan urusan perusahaan sebelia ini.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk memakai baju kemeja berwarna unguku, dipadukan baju kaos berwarna hitam dan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam. Tak lupa Bandana berwarna merah marun menghiasi rambutku.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Ponsel yang kuletakkan di ranjangku bergetar. Aku pun melihat siapa yang menghubungiku.

_Sasuke is calling..._

Sasuke? Tidak biasanya. Kira-kira ada apa ya?

"_Moshi-moshi_. Ada apa?" ucapku.

"_ mau ke mana dengan pakaian seperti itu?"_ ucapnya kalem. Hei, bagaimana dia tau bahwa aku akan pergi?

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"_Hn, lihat keluar jendela." _Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah jendela. Hei, itu Sasuke. Tapi, sedang apa dia di sini?

"Kenapa kau tak langsung masuk?" teriakku dari kamarku. Sasuke memutuskan sambungan ponselnya dan membalas perkataanku.

"Kulihat kau akan pergi." ucapnya.

Aku pun berlari ke depan pagar rumah kami. Setelah berpamitan dengan ibu, Aku pun menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Aku mau ke taman. Kau harus menemaniku." ucapku tanpa basa-basi. Yah, rencanaku. Aku ingin mendekatkan Sasuke dengan Hinata. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku selalu bercerita tentang Hinata, berharap Sasuke mendengarkan. Tetapi, ia sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapanku.

"Kau mendengaran tidak sih." bentakku. Ia hanya menoleh sekilas ke arahku. "Aku mendengar. Dari tadi kau bercerita tentang Hinata, kan?"

_Skak Mat_.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hufftt... Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia mendengarkanku.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan mungil menarik bajuku. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pemilik tangan tersebut. Rupanya hanya seorang anak kecil.

Seorang anak kecil? Oke sedang apa anak sekecil ini—yang dugaanku berumur enam tahun—di jalanan tanpa orang dewasa yang mendampinginya. Dan lagipula, anak ini menangis. Ya ampun! Dimana orangtuanya?

"Hai adik manis. Mengapa kau menangis?" tanyaku lembut. Kulihat Sasuke ikut-ikutan menoleh ke anak kecil itu.

"Hiks… Ibuku… Hiks… aku tersesat. Hikss... Terakhir kali aku dan ibuku sedang ada di taman. Tapi karena aku mengejar seekor kucing, aku tersesat..." ucap adik itu sambil terisak.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kakak antarkan ke sana, ya? Namamu siapa?" tanyaku seraya mengelus rambutnya.

"Konohamaru."

"Konohamaru? Kau adik sepupu Naruto?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"I-iya. darimana kakak tahu?" ucap Konohamaru. Aku pun menatap Sasuke dengan raut penasaran.

"Hn, dia sahabatku. Dia sering bercerita kepadaku tentangmu." ucap Sasuke cuek. Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Nah, Kono-_chan_. Ayo kita ke taman." ajakku ceria. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

_Well_, mungkin saja Naruto sedang berada di sana. Dan dia akan melihat aku dengan adik kesayangannya. Semoga hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan.

_Well, _semoga.

Hinata berjalan dengan anggun di sepanjang jalanan kota Tokyo. Pikirannya beralih ke percakapannya dengan Sakura tadi pagi.

Sebenarnya, ia merasa bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang egois. Ingin rasanya ia berkata _'__A__ku benci padamu yang selalu dekat dengan Sasuke__!__'_ atau _'__K__au gadis yang egois__!__'_. Tapi apa daya? Ia tak berani melakukan itu.

Hinata berhenti di depan _sekolah menengah atas_ tempat ia, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dulu bersekolah. SMU Nishi.

Perlahan ia mendekati pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh di halaman sekolah—mantan sekolahnya dulu. Ia masih ingat dulu mereka berempat sering bercanda di bawah pohon itu. Diam-diam ia merindukan saat itu.

"Bodoh, kenapa harus merindukannya? Toh, aku masih bisa bercanda seperti dulu dengan mereka kapanpun aku mau..." gumam Hinata.

Tetapi, hati kecilnya berkata lain. Ia merasa bahwa persahabatan mereka merenggang. Terutama ia dan Sakura.

"Hinata? Sedang apa kau di sini?" ucap suara _baritone_ yang sangat dikenalnya. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Naruto yang sedang memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Naruto terkekeh. Masih dengan cengirannya, ia menatap lembut Hinata, "Kau memutar balikkan pertanyaanku. Aku hanya sedang ingin berkunjung ke sekolah kita dulu." jawab Naruto.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku harus pergi." ucap Hinata. Secepat kilat gadis itu melarikan diri dari Naruto.

GREB!

"Kuantar." ucap Naruto sambil menahan tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. "Ke Taman, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, dari mana Naruto tahu bahwa ia ingin pergi ke taman?

"IBUUUU!" Konohamaru langsung menjerit ketika ia melihat ibunya.

"Konohamaru. Dari mana saja kau?" teriak ibunya.

"Aku tadi tersesat. Untung kedua kakak yang sedang berkencan ini mau mengantarku—aww, Sakit Sakura-_nee_." teriak Konohamaru ketika Sakura mencubit pipinya.

"Makanya, jangan asal bicara, Kono-_chan_. Aku dan Sasuke tidak berkencan." Ekspresi Sasuke langsung berubah.

"Hahahaha, terima kasih, nak. Berkat kalian Konohamaru bisa kembali lagi." Ucap ibu itu

"Hn, ayo. Kita cari Hinata." ucap Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura.

"Sasuke, dengan wanita harus sopan. Apalagi dengan yang lebih tua." omel Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kau membuatku gila, Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Sakura sambil meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tangannya yang sedari tadi dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, mulai mengepal. Lalu, bungsu Uchiha itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman kota.

Kembali lagi ke Sakura, gadis berambut senada dengan bunga sakura itu mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap ia dapat menemukan sahabat _indigonya_.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang berduaan. Dan apa itu? Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata? Sekarang Sakura mulai merasakan bahwa detik itu juga ia ingin menembak kepala Hinata yang dianggapnya telah berkhianat itu.

"Hei, Hinata-_chan_. Mungkin Sakura-_chan_ tidak datang. Lebih baik kau temani aku ke _café_ saja." ucap Naruto.

Sakura mulai kesal. Ada apa ini? Bukankah yang disukai Hinata itu Sasuke? Dan mengapa Hinata sekarang terlihat seperti berkencan? Apa mungkin Hinata membohonginya? Segala pertanyaan muncul di otak Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat sangat kacau.

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri mulai bingung. Ke mana Sakura? Bukankah mereka ada janji hari ini? Dan sekarang, Naruto mengajaknya ke _café_.

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menyetujui ajakan Naruto.

"B-boleh," Sial, dalam hati gadis itu merutuki penyakitnya yang selalu gagap itu. Dan sekarang, ia berani bertaruh bahwa ia terlihat seperti menyukai Naruto. Padahal, jelas-jelas yang ada di pikirannya sekarang itu Sasuke.

Lalu, Naruto dan Hinata pergi ke _café_ di ujung jalan tanpa mengetahui bahwa sesosok perempuan berambut _pink_ sedang mengikuti mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sasuke mengitari jalanan kota tanpa mengetahui tujuannya. Pikirannya tertuju kepada sakura. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Sakura. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, sekarang Sasuke telah berada dalam antrian permen kapas yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Tiba saat gilirannya, entah setan apa yang memasuki Sasuke,dia memesan permen kapas yang paling manis. Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya anpa melihat sekeliling.

TIIIN!

"Hei, hati-hati!" teriak seseorang dari dalam mobil _sedan_ yang hampir menabrak Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke pun meninggalkan orang itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Pemuda berkulit pucat yang tadi hampir menabrak Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Orang itu, ia sangat mengenal orang itu.

"O-orang itu, Sasuke?"

**:: Je T'Aime ::**

"Hei, Hinata-_chan_. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." ucap Naruto. Sejenak Hinata meletakkan kembali _cappuccino _yang dipesannya. "Bicara apa, Naruto?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto. Telinga Sakura mulai panas. Segara pikiran buruk tentang Hinata mulai bermunculan di otakknya.

"A-aku..." Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya. Hinata mulai gelisah. Sedangkan mata Sakura mulai memerah, "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Jadilah pacarku."

JDER!

Sakura merasa dirinya seperti tersambar petir. Air mata mulai turun di kedua pipi mulus Sakura. Hancur sudah, semua harapannya tentang Naruto mulai runtuh. Dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap, Sakura mulai berlari meninggalkan _café _tersebut.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Hinata, Naruto terlihat tegang. HInata mulai gelisah. Sangat gelisah lebih tepatnya. "_Gomen,_Naruto. Aku tak bisa. Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang kucintai. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku. Tak pernah lebih." ucap Hinata. Perlahan gadis itu meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai tampak murung.

"Hahaha. Ternyata, memang tak mungkin, ya?" gumam Naruto. "Tetapi, ketahuilah, Hinata-_chan_. Aku selalu mencintaimu." ucap Naruto dengan nada getir.

Sakura terus berlari. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Hinata tega berbuat seperti itu kepada dirinya.

Penghianat! Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya.

BRUK!

Tanpa sengaja, Sakura menabrak seseorang. Baru saja ia ingin memaki orang itu. Orang yang ditabraknya lebih dulu berkata padanya.

"Sakura?" Sakura menatap orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

Sasuke? Sedang apa dia? Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri mulai khawatir. Tetapi, ekspresinya itu cepat-cepat ditutupi dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mulai mendekap tubuh Sakura. Sakura mulai menjerit histeris. Tangisan pilu itu membuat hati Sasuke sakit.

"Lebih baik kau ikut aku dulu, Saku." ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah. Diliriknya tangan kanan Sasuke yang menggenggam permen kapas. Sakura heran. Bukankah Sasuke tak suka makanan manis?

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke bangku taman yang berada di dekat _café_ tempat Naruto menembak Hinata. Jika mengingat kejadian tadi rasanya Sakura ingin bunuh diri. Hatinya terlalu sakit.

"Untukmu." ucap Sasuke sambil memberi Sakura permen kapas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Setelah berkata '_terima kasih'_, Sakura mulai memakan permen kapas itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke seraya berlutut di depan Sakura, dan memegang dagu Sakura.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura mulai memeluk Sasuke. Permen kapas yang tadi dimakannya, terlempar entah ke mana. Sasuke yang mendapat serangan mendadak Sakura, terkejut bukan main. Tetapi lambat laun ia mulai mengelus helaian rambut Sakura.

"Aku… Aku tak tahu, Sasuke... Dunia terasa sangat kejam. Mereka pengkhianat!" jerit Sakura dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Ssshh... Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Siapa yang pengkhianat?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Hampir saja Sakura menyebutkan nama Hinata. Tetapi niat itu diurungkannya. Mengingat mereka itu bersahabat. Ia tak ingin ada peperangan antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Sasuke." ucap Sakura yang mulai tenang. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas berat. Lalu ia mengencangkan pelukannya kepada Sakura. "Mungkin di dunia ini memang ada pengkhianat. Tetapi setidaknya kau masih ada aku." ucap Sasuke lembut, "kau bisa meminjam bahuku kapanpun kau mau." lanjut Sasuke sambil terus mengelus rambut sakura.

Sakura merasa dirinya sedikit lega mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Gadis itu pun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke justru mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Sasu—"

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." ucap Sasuke sambil terus mengelus rambut Sakura, "Aku, menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku."

Mata Sakura membulat, apa ia tak salah dengar? Gadis itu mulai ragu. Apakah ia harus menolak Sasuke? Tetapi, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. Mungkin memang bukan Sasuke yang dicintainya. Tetapi, apa salahnya mencoba? Toh, Sasuke tak akan sadar kalau Sakura tak mencintainya. Hitung-hitung, Sasuke bisa digunakannya untuk membalas dendam dengan Hinata.

Sakura, tidakkah kau ketahui, bahwa ulahmu itu akan berdampak fatal untuk kalian berempat?

Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yan jarang ia tampakkan. Lalu, adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu mengecup pelan kepala Sakura.

"_Arigatou, _Sakura."

Sakura menyeringai. Mungkin ini salah. Tetapi setidaknya ia telah membalas Hinata. Dengan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya. Pelampiasannya.

Yah, mungkin indah di awalnya. Tetapi, siapa yang tahu akan kelanjutannya. Mungkin kalian boleh berpikir kalau itu adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Tetapi, kalian tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi , kalian **belum** tahu apa yang akan terjadi, _ne?_

**Tsuzuku…**

**Cuap-cuap Author.**

**Puahhh, finally. Akhirnya diupdate juga. Adakah yang rindu dengan cerita kami? #Blink**

**Yosh, Thanks ya buat yang udah bersedia baca fict kami ini. Kami terharu membaca repiu kalian :D**

**Sesi jawab pertanyaan :D**

**Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan **: Emm, Gimanaa yaaa Sasusaku Naruhina ato NaruSaku SasuHina yaaa. Yosh thanks udah baca :D

**Skyesphantom : **Woaah, terima kasih udah baca kak dan terima kasih juga udah fave :D

**Karimahbgz : **Yosh, ini udah lanjuut :D Saku sama Sasu? Emm, tunggu aja deh :D Sok misterius

**Yoo-chan **; Yups, love rectangle :D iyaa, Sasu emang perhatian sama Saku, ya nggak kak #NyenggolKakMey. Ini next chapternya :D Gomen kalo jelek

**AsaManis Tomatceri **: Hahaha, gapapa kok repiu hasil kolab sendiri, itung-itung nambahin repiu ;3. Itu kan udah kewajiban aku buat nge-publish fict ini ;D Ayoayo, di fave kak cerita kita ;3

**Aika Yuki-chan ; **Keren yaa? Makasih udah baca en repiu :D

**AcaAzuka Yuri Chan **: Ini udah lanjuut fict yang kata kamu seruuu #geplakk. Yep, love rectangle, iyaa cinta siklus air itu #Buagghh. Berapa chapter yaa, kak mey, kasih tau nggaak?#nyenggolKakMey. Arigatou udah repiuu :D

**El-yuMiichann **: Iyaaa love rectangle :D Makasih buat perkataannya, fict kita emang bagus kok #Dilempar. Yups, dari musim duren ampe musim rambutan (?) Sasu selalu misteriuss :D. Ini chapter selanjutnyaa :D

**Hidan Cantik : **Hohohoho, terima kasih udah suka ;D Hohoho. Disini Sasu saaangaaat perhatian Sama Saku. Dan yah, Hina suka sama sasu. Padahal kan ada Naru -3- . Tenang aja, Sasu selalu setia sama Saku (Maybe) Yo, makasih udah baca ;D

**Putrymaharani : **Ini Chapter 2 nya ^^

**Me **: Iyaiya, Sasu perhatian sama Saku, tp sayangnya pakek sikap dingin –'' Ini udah di Update. Makasih udah nunggu.

**Mako-chan : **Udah lama ya? Ini kita persembahkan yang baru :3 ini kelanjutannya ^^

**Igin **: Ini udah di uptdate ^^

**TFF Uchiharuno : **Tahnkies :D Tau dooong :D

**Yosh, last one, Mind to repiu and give some concrits?**

**Kak mey dan Rima**


	3. Jelous

**Whats up, minna. Di chapter ganjil, berarti kalian bertemu dengan Mey si AsaManis TomatCeri yang keceh asam tapi manis~ #dordor**

**Jadi maaf ya, kalo tiap nunggu chapter ganjilnya itu lama, karena kebiasaan aku itu ngaret kalo apdet fic. Aku itu rekan collab Rima yang nyusahin. Huwawawa... maaf... *cakar tembok***

**Dan minah-minah keceh #alay, langsung saja baca chap ganjil persembahan Mey author rada gila namun tetep kyut *kick***

**Happy reading~^^**

**.**

**.**

Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto**

and a story by** Aqilla-san **and** AsaManis TomatCeri**

**.**

**.**

**Je T'aime**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Jelous**

"_Halo?"_

Suara lemah lembut terdengar dari seberang sana. Nona Haruno yang sedang menelepon itu menggigir bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi ia ingin lawan bicara di teleponnya ini mendengarnya langsung dari Sakura malam ini juga.

"Hinata," Sakura berucap sambil duduk meringkuk bersandar di samping ranjangnya. Ia menunduk, namun ia menguatkan hatinya.

"_Ada apa, Sakura?"_ tanya Hinata dari seberang telepon.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata...

Inilah kalimat yang akhirnya hanya akan menjadi bumerang persahabatan mereka. Juga cinta mereka...

...aku sudah menjadi kekasih Sasuke sekarang."

**:: Je T'aime ::**

Pagi hadir lagi, membuat seluruh orang-orang di kota harus segera kembali pada aktifitasnya masing-masing. Jika boleh, rasanya ingin sekali seorang Haruno Sakura tidak pergi ke kampus untuk hari ini, dan untuk selamanya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai ia memasuki gerbang kampus, menuju salah satu kelas.

Saat berjalan, tak sengaja matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok yang sudah tak asing baginya sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Gadis masnis yang sedang memeluk buku-buku tebal. Dan gadis itupun menatap Sakura. Mereka bertatap-tatapan. Berhenti berjalan.

Tapi sedetik kemudian gadis itu menunduk, dan melanjutkan berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih membeku. Insiden ini terjadi bukan hanya sekali, entah sudah berapa kali...

"Kau menghindariku lagi, Hinata..." gumam Sakura tersenyum kecut dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

Itu wajar, sudah tiga hari sejak Sakura jadian dengan Sasuke—lebih tepatnya sejak ia memberitahukannya pada Hinata—ia jadi tak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Hinata. Memang sudah tiga hari pula Naruto tidak terlihat di kampus tanpa memberi kabar, dan Sasuke mengambil jam malam, jadi mereka belum berkumpul lagi. Tapi tetap terasa lain jika begini, kan.

Itulah yang membuat Sakura malas ke kampus. Tapi Sasuke semalam meneleponnya, dia bilang akan berkumpul di kantin seperti biasa nanti siang. Semoga nanti setelah berkumpul seperti biasa, Hinata akan seperti biasa lagi. Semoga Hinata nantinya mengerti...

Dan setelah Sakura lanjut berjalan, sosok lelaki pirang muncul dari persembunyiannya. Menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin jauh. "Sakura dan Hinata... Hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik, ya?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

**:: Je T'aime ::**

Jam kuliah selesai. Seperti biasa, Sakura datang ke kantin, dan sudah ada Sasuke. Sasuke saja, seperti biasa. Ia yakin saat ini Naruto sedang menunggu jam kuliah Hinata selesai. Sudahlah, kini ia bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya terhadap Naruto karena ada Sasuke. Kejam? Memang, tapi... ini hanya satu-satunya jalan menghilangkan rasa sakit Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum, dan berlanjut dengan Sakura yang mulai duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Lelaki tampan itu memberikan minuman kaleng pada Sakura, "Ini,"

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum dan mengambilnya dan membuka minuman kaleng itu. Belum meminumnya, ia justru tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke, "Sasuke, hari ini berarti Naruto datang, kan?"

"Hah?" Sasuke memang tak salah dengar. Tapi... rasanya ada yang ganjil. Entahlah. Sakura itu, walau sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Sasuke, tapi masih suka membicarakan tentang Naruto. Ini bukan yang pertama. Selama beberapa hari mereka telepon-teleponan, sms, atau bertemu, topik pebicaraannya selalu Naruto. Sampai panas telinga Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Ya..., habis Naruto tidak memberi kabar beberapa hari."

"Dia sibuk." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sakura ber'oh'ria. Ia meminum kola kemasan kaleng yang diberikan Sasuke itu, setelah itu kembali hening. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu melihat alroji di pergelangan tangannya kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke yang sedang asyik memainkan minuman kaleng miliknya, "Naruto lama sekali. Anak itu... selalu menunggu Hinata selesai, ya."

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, "Memang kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"A-apa? Kau itu gila, mana mungkin—"

"Atau kau sudah tidak bisa menahan rindu? Biar aku telepon dia untuk segera datang sekarang." ucap Sasuke makin terlihat sinis. Baik, ini sudah cukup. Sasuke merasa kesal dengan Sakura yang bahkan menanyakan kabar Sasuke yang di depan matanya saja tidak!

"Sasuke, kau itu kenapa? Aku kekasihmu!" kata Sakura sedikit keras. Beruntung kantin sepi di jam-jam seperti ini, hanya ada beberapa orang namun tak melihat. Sasuke mengernyit, "Kekasih yang selalu menyebutkan nama Naruto, Naruto, tanpa memperdulikan aku yang di depan matamu!" semprot Sasuke sukses membuat jantung Sakura nyeri.

Bukan karena kata-kata Sasuke kejam, tapi lebih tepatnya karena kata-kata Sasuke tepat sasaran, menancap di jantungnya hingga beberapa saat membuatnya sulit bernafas. Apa Sasuke menyadari jika Sakura menyukai Naruto? Tidak, tidak mungkin...

Lama Sakura terdiam karena tatapan Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura menunduk dan bangun dari duduknya, "Aku mau pulang!"

"Jangan bertingkah manja!" Sasuke ikut berdiri dan menahan tangan Sakura.

"Aku memang seperti ini. Selalu melarikan diri saat aku merasa kesal! Lalu kau mau apa?!"

Lagi. Mereka saling menatap tajam. Walau seperti itu, Sasuke bisa merasa iris hijau permata milik Sakura itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Baik, mungkin Sasuke berlebihan. Akhirnya ia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas, "Aku minta maaf."

Apa mungkin seterusnya selalu seperti ini? Sasuke tak mungkin bisa terus selalu bersabar seperti sekarang ini. Lalu bagaimana jika nanti nama 'dia' lagi yang selalu disebut dengan senyum manis Sakura?

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata datang, namun ternyata pertemuan kali ini lain. Lihat, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berdiam, aura mereka tak menyenangkan. Sama dengan halnya Hinata yang ogah-ogahan dan Naruto yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Hinata duduk, sementara Naruto membeli minuman sebentar. Lama mereka bertiga berdiam, hingga Naruto kembali dan membawakan minum untuk Hinata juga, kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke seperti biasa mereka berkumpul.

Naruto menatap semua sahabatnya bergantian, "Kalian ini kenapa, eh?"

Suara Naruto yang berucap seperti itu sukses membuat ketiga lawan bicaranya itu menengok ke arah Naruto bersamaan. Sakura mendengus dan melirik Hinata yang menunduk, "Hanya ada satu orang yang membuatku suntuk."

"..." Hinata diam. Ia mengerti jika dirinyalah yang dimaksud Sakura. Sementara Sasuke masih diam memejamkan matanya tak memperdulikan Sakura. Karena ia merasa dirinya adalah orang yang dimaksud Sakura. Karena baru saja ia bertengkar kecil dengan kekasih barunya itu.

Naruto menatap bergantian Sakura dan Hinata, kemudian mengernyit, "Hinata, Sakura, ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto. Kali ini Naruto bicara dengan nada yang tegas.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Naruto sama seperti halnya Sakura. Dan Sasuke pun kini ikut memperhatikan Naruto, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Aku yakin, hubungan kalian sedang memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Karena tadi pagi tidak sengaja aku melihat—"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat," Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto, "semua berubah. Dia yang menghindariku sejak aku dan Sa—"

"Sakura!" Kali ini suara Hinata yang memotong percakapan Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura seperti ingin menangis. Bagaimana bisa, sahabatnya yang begitu baik padanya itu kini bisa berbicara yang menurut Hinata sendiri itu sangat kejam.

Lelaki berambut _emo_ di sana diam, masih tak mengerti. Bahkan otak jeniusnya tidak mampu mencerna kalimat Sakura yang belum sempurna tadi. Sementara Naruto, berdiam dengan mata yang membulat. Walau ia tak jenius seperti Sasuke, tapi kejadian-kejadian selama ini tiba-tiba membuatnya mengerti.

Perlahan, otaknya berjalan mengingat kejadian selama ini. Mengapa wajah Hinata selalu sedih saat melihat Sasuke perhatian pada Sakura, mengapa Hinata selalu menolak ajakan Naruto, mengapa selama ini Hinata selalu bersemu merah saat berbicara dengan Sasuke. Jadi karena memang selama ini Hinata cemburu... Selama ini... Hinata menyukai Sasuke...

_Greeek._ Hinata memundurkan bangkunya dan segera berdiri, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Baru beberapa langkah Hinata berjalan cepat, Naruto langsung ikut berdiri, "Hinata!"

Naruto menengok sebentar ke arah kedua sahabatnya, "Maaf, aku harus pergi." ucap Naruto dan kemudian ikut pergi untuk menyusul Hinata yang semakin jauh.

**:: Je T'aime ::**

"Hinata, tunggu!" Naruto akhirnya berhasil menarik lengan Hinata dari belakang. Kini mereka sudah ada di taman kampus yang sudah sepi. Akhirnya gadis manis itu menyerah, memilih untuk berdiam dan membiarkan tangan kekar Naruto memutarkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengannya.

Wajahnya masih tertunduk, membuat Naruto tak bisa melihat wajah manis gadis itu dengan jelas. "Hinata..."

Suasana begitu mendukung Hinata untuk mengeluarkan air matanya. Lihat saja, di sini sepi, di samping pohon rindang dan hembusan angin, ditambah kelembutan Naruto yang membuatnya semakin ingin mengadu. Dan akhirnya air matanya pun tumpah, dan itu disadari oleh lelaki berkulit tan di depannya itu.

Tapi Naruto berusaha untuk tetap tenang, ia sudah tahu apa penyebab Hinata menangis. Tangan lelaki itu perlahan mengangkat dagu Hinata, membuat wajahnya terangkat. Dan terlihat sudah pipi mulusnya yang sudah membuat aliran sungai kecil. Iris biru samudera Naruto menatap iris lavender Hinata begitu lembut, "Hinata..., kau menyukai Sasuke?"

"Hiks..."

Sudah tak tertahankan, untuk menahan isak tangisnya keluar. Ia cemburu, ia kesal sekaligus sedih. Dan Naruto dapat merasakannya. Sehingga di tengah bertiupnya angin yang lembut, Naruto memeluk Hinata.

"Semua sudah terlambat... Sasuke tak pernah peka dengan perasaanku..." ucap Hinata terisak-isak, mengadu semuanya pada Naruto. Meski Naruto sendiri sakit, mengetahui kebenarannya. Bahwa cintanya selama ini memang bertepuk sebelah tangan...

**:: Je T'aime ::**

Hari berganti dengan sangat cepat. Beruntung hari ini Sakura tak ada jam kuliah, jadi ia bisa bersantai di rumah. Ah, tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya melamun di kamar. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian-kejadian selama seminggu ini. Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, semua berubah.

Gadis dengan warna rambut mencolok itu masih duduk meringkuk bersandar di ranjang sejak sejam lalu. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia melihat di layar, dan ternyata Sasuke meneleponnya.

Lama Sakura berdiam, dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk menekan tombol merah, menolak panggilan, kemudian menaruh mematikan ponselnya dan kembali meletakkannya di sebelahnya. Dan ia kembali duduk meringkuk, kini ia tenggelamkan wajah cantik itu di lipatan tangannya.

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa sangat egois berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Tapi... ia memang tidak mencintai Sasuke...

.

.

.

Di posisi Sasuke saat ini. Ia melihat layar ponselnya dengan tampang suram. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu menolak panggilan darinya, kemudian mematikan ponselnya. Segera saja ia masukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku, kemudian bangun dari duduknya. Karena sekarang ia memang sedang di kantin.

Baru saja ia melangkah, bola matanya menangkap sosok lelaki rambut pirang yang tengah berjalan melewati kantin. Segera saja ia percepat langkahnya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke membuat Naruto menengok. Tapi hanya sesaat.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto yang selalu ingin berbarengan dengan Sasuke, kali ini justru ia malah mengabaikan Sasuke dan lanjut berjalan. Bahkan wajahnya berubah... menjadi sinis. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam tidak mengerti, dan hanya bisa memandang kepergian sahabat pirangnya yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh begitu.

.

.

.

Sementara di posisi Naruto yang kini sudah jauh dari kantin. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Entah mengapa sejak insiden ia tahu Hinata menyukai Sasuke, ia menjadi kesal. Bukan kesal karena Hinata tak membalas cintanya, tapi ia kesal karena Sasuke yang tidak peka, dan malah membuat Hinata makin bersedih dengan status barunya dengan Sakura.

Bahkan yang membuat Naruto kesal saat ia tahu... Hinata kurang menjaga kesehatannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu Hinata seperti itu karena ia lebih dulu tahu tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura sebelum Naruto tahu.

Bagaimana Naruto tahu? Tentu saja tahu dari wajah pucatnya Hinata yang saat ini tengah ditatapnya dari jauh. Walau dari kejauhan, Naruto bisa melihat wajah anggun Hinata yang tampak lelah. Gadis itu tengah membaca buku—entah apa itu—sambil duduk manis di bangku taman sendirian.

Uzumaki itu inisiatif berjalan ke arah Hinata. Dan setelah sampai di depan gadis itu, sukses gadis iris lavender itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang menutupi sinar matahari yang menerangi bukunya. "Naruto?"

Lelaki pirang itu duduk di samping Hinata, membuat Hinata menutup buku yang dibacanya karena ia yakin setelah ini Naruto akan mengajaknya mengobrol. Dan benar, mulut Naruto sudah terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, Hinata." kata Naruto sambil menatap Hinata khawatir. Tapi Hinata justru tersenyum seakan dirinya baik-baik saja, "Benarkah? Kurasa karena aku kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini."

Naruto tetap menatap Hinata. Hatinya sangat nyeri melihat Hinata seperti ini. Dia memang sakit cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi ia lebih sakit lagi melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita. Naruto pun memegang tangan Hinata yang terpangku di atas buku, "Walau kau sibuk, jagalah kesehatanmu." ucap Naruto begitu lembut. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu Hinata seperti ini karena Sasuke, tapi biarlah. Ia justru malah tak bisa menghibur Hinata jika membicarakannya sekarang.

"Iya...," Hinata menunduk, "terima kasih, Naruto."

Beberapa saat mereka diam. Masih dalam posisi Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil menatap wajahnya yang masih menunduk. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto tersadar dan melepas genggamannya.

"A-aaa... Hinata, aku haus. Kau juga pasti haus. Aku beli minuman dulu, ya."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Naruto sudah berdiri. Hinata sudah tahu, walau menolak, Naruto akan tetap membelikannya minum. Akhirnya Hinata hanya mengangguk, karena ia memang haus. Dan Naruto pun langsung berjalan ke arah kantin.

.

.

.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Naruto sudah membeli dua minuman kaleng dan kembali ke taman. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia melihat bangku yang diduduki Hinata ramai orang. Seketika kekhawatirannya menggunung, membuat Naruto mempercepat langkahya dan mendekati bangku itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat beberapa orang mencoba mengangkat Hinata yang... pingsan.

"HINATA!"

Kedua minuman kaleng yang dipegangnya ia buang begitu saja. Orang-orang yang mengelilingi Hinata itu menengok ke arah Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu segera mendekat dan berjongkok, "Biar aku yang membawanya!"

Orang-orang di sekitar perlahan bubar, dan Naruto langsung mengangkat Hinata, hendak membawanya ke kediaman Hyuuga menggunakan _taxi._

**:: Je T'aime ::**

"_Kenapa sejak pagi tidak mengangkat teleponku?!"_ ketus Sasuke dari seberang telepon yang tersambung dengan Sakura. Ya, akhirnya Sakura mau mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon Sasuke.

Gadis yang duduk di samping jendela kamarnya itu hanya menghela nafas sambil memijat pelipisnya, "Ponselnya aku _silent..._" jawab Sakura berbohong.

"_Tapi kenapa setelah itu ponselmu tidak aktif?!"_

"Kalau kau meneleponku hanya untuk memarahiku lebih baik tidak usah menelepon!"

"_Aku bertanya, bukan memarahimu!"_

Ini sudah malam, angin pun bertiup begitu suram. Seperti pertengkaran Sakura dan Sasuke. Yang terjadi karena keegoisan. Mungkin ini tak akan berakhir, dan akan terus berlanjut. Sampai kapan? Sampai Sakura bisa melupakan rasa cintanya pada Naruto. Dan belajar mencintai Sasuke yang tulus...

.

.

.

"Hinata tidak mau makan sejak beberapa hari. Ia hanya memakan camilan..." ucap Hiashi—ayah Hinata—sambil menatap sedih putrinya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang empuk gadis itu.

Naruto yang menjadi lawan bicaranya ikut menatap Hinata. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu, Naruto rela bolos jam kuliahnya untuk terus menemani Hinata yang belum sadarkan diri. Kini ia duduk di bangku pinggir ranjang, sementara sang ayah duduk di pinggir ranjang putri kesayangannya itu.

"Panggil aku jika Hinata sadar, nak." Hiashi berdiri dan tersenyum tipis pada Naruto. Lelaki itu hanya menganggung memberikan jawaban pada Hiashi. Dan kemudian Hiashi pun keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Setelah suara pintu tertutup. Naruto kembali menatap Hinata, dan kini tangannya menggenggam tangan Hinata yang dingin. Tiba-tiba bibir Hinata bergerak, membuat Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya, "Hinata?"

"...ke..."

Mata Naruto makin membulat mencoba memperjelas pendengarannya.

"Sasuke..."

Bahkan Hinata mengigau, menyebut namanya... Mungkin ada rasa muak dalam hati Naruto, tapi Naruto hanya bisa bersabar...

Ini bukan hanya masalah persahabatan. Tapi juga cinta yang membuat kisah kehidupan mereka menjadi rumit...

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku...**

**.**

**.**

**Jeng jeeeng. Bagaimana chapter 3? Ohohoho~ Apapun pendapat kalian, aku sangat berharap dapat memuaskan pembaca. Semoga ceritanya tetep nyambung ya, karena aku buat chapter ini peuh cinta #eaaa Maaf ya, tiap chapter ganjil ngaret. Ini juga aku ngetik-ngetik nyolong waktu di kantor. XD**

**Baiklah, segitu dulu cuap-cuap Mey. Sampai bertemu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya~ Jangan lupa review, ya. :D**

**NB by Rima : CBTT ditunda duluu yaa :D Tapi ga bakal Discontinued kok :)**

**Sign,  
Mey dan Rima**


End file.
